


You Are The Best Thing Of My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Party, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Sobbing, Sons, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve realized that Danny was worried about him, after he told him about his poisoning, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is a twist on 7x25!!!!*





	You Are The Best Thing Of My Life:

*Summary: Steve realized that Danny was worried about him, after he told him about his poisoning, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a twist on 7x25!!!!*

 

The Party was a success, Jerry Ortega felt like a king for the night, Thanks to his ohana, Everyone was having a great time, Five-O Ohana knew something was up, & they would be told later on. Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as she kissed Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams on the cheek, & said, "Call us, If you guys need us, okay ?", She hugged them, & stepped to the side, so their ohana could have their turn.

 

"We will, Kono", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he smiled at her, & kissed her on the cheek. Steve said, "You did enough, Enjoy the rest of the night with Adam", Adam Noshimuri, Kono's Husband, came next, as he shook their hands, & told them this, as he was reacting gratefully to what they did for him, & his, & Kono's future. "Thank you so much for helping me getting those investors, They are gonna take a chance on me, & my new business". Danny & Steve each waved a dismissive hand, as they said this.

 

"You deserve this, Adam, You had proven time, & time to us, that you had changed, We could trust you too, This _**is**_ your time, You  & Kono need this for you future", Danny said, & everyone else agreed with him. Steve added, "Danny's right, Don't forget, You also have ohana to back you up", The Married Couple were grateful to have an loving family around them. Chin was the next to speak up.

 

"Guys, When you are ready, We will be here for you, No pressure, We love you, okay ?", His Lover, & Fiancée, Inspector Abby Dunn, said, "Definitely, Call us, & we will be there for you". Jerry said with a smile, "Count on me on that too, Thanks for the party", & Lou said with a nod, "I will be there for you too", & they all said their "goodbyes", & went to settle in for the night. Steve knew that Danny was still worried about him, after the news that he delivered to him, & was surprised by the tears, that was trickling down his face, as he sat on the couch with him.

 

The Former Seal took him into his strong arms, as he comforted him, & peppered him with kisses, & then raked his hand through his blond hair, in attempt to calm him. "Are you okay, Danno ?", The Five-O Commander asked with concern, The Blond shook his head "no", & just relish the comfort in his lover's arms, Steve just soothed him with reassuring words.

 

They finally got up, & they went up to check on Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, & they went to his bedroom, & smiled at the sleeping boy, "I kniw that you are worried, This is worth it, I am gonna kick this in the ass, You **_are_** the best thing of my life, Danno, You  & the kids", The Former New Jersey Native said, as he smiled, "You are too to us, Steven", They shared a sweet kiss, & they watched Charlie sleep for a few minutes, & they went down the hallway to their bedroom, hand in hand.

 

The End.


End file.
